The present invention concerns a method for quickly assembling an electronic module, such as a mini-computer or personal computer without employing any wire-harnessing or cabling in the final assembly stage. A plurality of sub-modules, such as a central processing unit (CPU), disk drive, input/output unit, power supply, fan, etc., can be quickly and accurately packaged within a chassis housing. The assembled apparatus has utility, however, in assembling a wide range of electronic equipment.
It is well known in the electronic packaging art to provide an electrical backplane into which one or more sub-modules or circuit boards are inserted.
One problem associated with the known prior art is that circuit boards are generally coupled to the backplane through edge connectors, thus requiring considerable force and care when inserting and removing the boards. Another problem with the known prior art is that the utilization of a backplane limits the number of sub-modules or circuit boards that may be coupled to the backplane, since such components ordinarily must be sufficiently spaced apart to provide for heat dissipation. In addition, the size of the sub-modules or boards often restricts the internal geometry of the overall assembly.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic module which can be easily and quickly assembled, without any final assembly wiring, and which permits a significantly greater number of sub-modules and circuit boards to be coupled together.
It would also be desirable to provide an electronic module, in which the sub-components, such as sub-modules and circuit boards, can easily and quickly be removed for servicing and replacement.